entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrianJr14/History of my Operatives
With a recent trend of EP OC's, I wanted to give it a shot. Bear in mind that none of these characters or the respective organization that most work for aren't canon in-game. |-| Cloak= =Background= *Name: Bentley Petersen Jr. *Designation: AC-09(Halcyon), UA-03(Phoenix), LD-01(The L'Etrangers) *Role: Infiltrator, Mission Coordinator, Director *Gender: Male *Age: 24 (In 2015) *Affiliations: Halcyon(Formerly), Phoenix(Formerly), The L'Etrangers(As The Director) Bentley "Cloak" Petersen Jr. is a descendant of a wealthy heritage. Notable for his highly successful role as an Infiltrator as both a Halcyon Operative and Phoenix Undercover Agent, and is a face many fear, even among those he formerly worked for. Despite his reputation, he wishes to not resolve issues with violence. 'History' Bentley was born March 31st, 1991 and entered life with wealth. His father, Bentley Petersen Sr. had envisioned him being able to continue the success of his family's fortune. But his son had other plans as he grew up. By the age of 18 in 2009, Bentley Petersen Jr. had decided to forge his path of becoming a Stock Broker, but those plans were sabotaged as he was gifted an opportunity to become a career criminal. Bentley originally opposed the idea of giving up his innocence, but after two weeks of conference with this shadow organization he was contacted by called "Halcyon", he had a new goal; fake his death and become the notorious gentleman of the criminal underworld; "Cloak". His first operation was a solo reconnaissance mission in the forests of Flagstaff, Arizona assigned to him by Halcyon in 2011. At age 20 in 2011, during his venture through the pine forests of Flagstaff, he encountered a girl who appeared as his age, wearing tactical clothing. She was severely wounded from a gunshot as she lied on a large rock unconscious. Cloak had no idea where this girl came from, but it certainly wasn't Halcyon. He took the girl into his van to return to Halcyon to discuss what had happened in his trek with the Director. After three days of hospitality, the girl regained consciousness as the young man sat beside her. He had no means to alarm her because he was tasked with replacing the water in the room. The two talked for hours every time Bentley visited her. They became close friends and she told him her codename from where she came from. Her name was "Evil Eye" and she came from an organization she was betrayed by called "Phoenix", she leaked the presence of Jackdaw to Cloak, who would then convince the Director that Jackdaw was still alive and created a private army of mercenaries, but he bought none of it, which would came back to bite him. In 2012 at age 21, Bentley who now adorned his new codename Cloak, was a skilled trainee in the art of silent infiltration, but he had never been tasked with a real mission until now. The Director summoned him to his quarters to discuss the Black Dawn incident, which was a mission Cloak was reluctant to participate in due to concerns over being the cause of fault. The Director told Cloak that Wren had located the one operative that survived Black Dawn, Rose. She was taken into custody after being found in a wrecked van destroyed by the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. Rose nearly died and was then given an unlawful detainment by the U.S Government to Wargate, a Black Ops base owned by Steel Cove. Cloak accepted this mission to rescue Rose from captivity, and succeeded but not without the deaths of several Steel Cove soldiers, which Cloak felt guilty of killing. In 2014 after negotiations to transfer him from Halcyon to Phoenix, he managed to quickly work his way up the criminal ranks to make a big name for himself. As a Phoenix Undercover Agent, he was one of four operatives during that time to garner the exceedingly rare 100% Success Rate. For their excellence, Jackdaw had given the four operatives a split of $1,000,000. With an additional $250,000, Cloak had been informed by Jackdaw that his contract as an undercover agent has been completed. Then, Cloak wanted to pursue his own goal he kept secret to himself, to become a director of his own organization he sought to create. With the funds earned by both Halcyon and Phoenix over six years, in 2015, he founded a new shadow organization; "The L'Etrangers". The organization serves as a fair ground for both Halcyon and Phoenix defectors. Cloak took Evil Eye with him to serve as a top agent along with other operatives who were defectors and/or outcasts. To this day, he is his own organization's Director, but also plays the role as a mission coordinator and even continues operations in person despite his position. All to fulfill his grand scheme; the eradication of Steel Cove. Notable Missions (Bolded Ones Indicate He Was Mission Coordinator) *"The Blacksite" *"The Auction" *"The Withdrawal" *"The Quadrant" *"The Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" *"The Hotline" Trivia *He and her younger sister "Sundance" are of British nationality. *Cloak's original codename was "Matador", but it was changed for simplicity and to better fit the "Infiltrator" vibe. **This is because a Matador in real-life is a Bull Fighter whose task is to kill the bull. *Although he uses a UP9 in-game, his signature weapon of choice in canon is a Beretta 92FS. With the name changed to the B9-S. *The names of the missions "The Quadrant", "The Dark Citadel" and "The Lair" reference the respective names of the sixth, thirteenth and thirtieth maps from Doom 64. "The Hotline" directly references the "Hotline Miami" series and the respective heist from Payday 2, with elements of the Scarface Mansion heist. *Cloak as a matter of fact, is in love with Evil Eye, which is confirmed in the cutscene "Solitude". *Cloak's name of his organization, "The L'Etrangers" is French for terms such as "The Outsiders". |-| Evil Eye= =Background= *Name: Irene West *Designation: AO-7(Phoenix Operative), AC-16(Halcyon Operative), TA-02(The L'Etrangers) *Role: Commando, Director Assistant *Gender: Female *Age: 26 (In 2015) *Affiliations: Phoenix(Formerly), Halcyon(Formerly), The L'Etrangers(As a Top Agent) Irene "Evil Eye" West has a very unknown past until she was abducted by Phoenix. 'History' Irene was born May 13th, 1990. She lived a very normal life as an individual, until she turned 18. This was because at the age of 19, she was abducted by Phoenix in 2009 during the time it was an unknown enemy to Halcyon. She was beaten up badly when she first arrived to Phoenix, and had her left eye slashed by a knife which left her hospitalized after trying to escape her abductors. After her time in hospitality, she was given an eyepatch by the head of the organization who hadn't revealed himself to the girl. She was afraid of what was to be expected of this man, other than the fact that it was beaten into her that this organization doesn't mess around nor take prisoners. During her two years in Phoenix, Irene learned to toughen herself up to stand up to the other operatives in the organization that she had no idea of what the name was. In 2011 She has essentially become possessed by this organization's policies and that the only way to make yourself a name in the organization was through brutality among your oppressors. This was the time where she was at her most productive too. Irene had now undergone the codename "Evil Eye" to make herself more intimidating to those she both fought with and worked alongside with. She had also made a friend at this time too. She was codenamed "Dire" and was a technician in Phoenix. Evil Eye discovered the name of this organization because her friend knew the name beforehand. Evil Eye's time in Phoenix came to an end in late 2011 at the age of 20. During a night-time operation in the middle of heavy rain, Evil Eye was the last to arrive to the getaway van, except there was a person standing out of the van pointing a Raven handgun at her direction. He quoted to her "You've prattled with us long enough..." with a grin. Evil Eye was confused, but all at the realization that it was all too late. This was betrayal, and she would soon know that the man who shot her that night was the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. She was shot in the waist and knocked on the ground as the others left without her. She was in the dark for half an hour in heavy rain. Her injury was severe from the Raven shot. She tried crawling to a large rock to lie on it, but she fell unconscious again on the rock. Luckily, during his recon mission, she was discovered by Cloak. He took her to his van to get her to safety. Cloak discussed what had happened while he was on reconnaissance. Evil Eye was hospitalized and visited frequently by Cloak who gave her gifts. After two weeks in hospitality, Evil Eye was up and running again. She told Cloak about where she came from and the man behind the organization she originated from. For most of her time in Halcyon, Evil Eye was an on-guard operative who practiced constantly in the Halcyon Kill House. Both going quiet and loud for greater overall awareness. It was the year 2014 where Evil Eye was truly put to the test. The Director and Rose had tasked her alongside two other operatives to infiltrate or assault a New York Penthouse owned by a Phoenix transactor named "Ryan Ross". She had robbed minor banks and similar joints before in Phoenix as well as Halcyon, but this was a whole new kettle of fish for her to try out. She took charge during the mission to get past all the guards and deal with the power boxes while bringing disguises to the others. All three needed to be careful because the guards inside were much more wary than the outside guards. Evil Eye managed to sneak up on Ross, interrogate him for the safe location and took him out as well as his personal guard, but she and the others were on the clock now. They had to exfiltrate fast with the hard drive. Luckily, all three managed to escape seconds before the alarm was tripped and bolted in their getaway van. Evil Eye hadn't been out in the field until she was assigned to rob Cincinnati Trust in Ohio. This bank was important to Halcyon because they finally managed to track the location of the Phoenix transactions Jackdaw had made with Ryan Ross. It was a big day for the now 24-Year-Old girl who had much experience under her belt. She and a gun for hire named "Artemis" were tasked with storming the bank and burning a hole into the main floor with thermite as Rose instructed. The loud mission went smooth until the SWAT's rolled out their secret weapon; the "Aegis Unit". Heavily armored SWAT's with shields with the motto "Tired of your business". Things headed south from here. Evil Eye managed to escape but only because Artemis stayed behind in order to allow Evil Eye to secure the package and return to Halcyon. Evil Eye and Rose talked about the Deposit incident with the Aegis Units in the firing range as well as an upcoming "Critical" mission regarding a strike on Phoenix. Evil Eye wanted no part in this mission because she said; "If I'm part of that mission and Phoenix captures us, Jackdaw will just do again with what he did to me when I was in Phoenix." Which got Rose curious. Evil Eye proceeded to show what Phoenix did to her as she took off her eye patch, revealing a faded left eye to serve as a reminder of what Phoenix does to captives. After the Deposit, Evil Eye searched for Artemis in her spare time. After two months had passed in conclusion of Wren's supposed "death", Evil Eye decided she wanted to take matters in her hands and leave Halcyon. The Director talked to her to discuss what she wanted to do. Evil Eye promptly stated that she didn't want to go back to Phoenix for what they did to her. She wanted to see Cloak again after being separated for over a year. Cloak was in Phoenix as an undercover agent, but after he had the funds to make his own organization called "The L'Etrangers", he returned to Halcyon to take Evil Eye with him and serve as his right hand agent. Notable Missions *"Various Missions Assigned By Jackdaw" *"Excessive Training in the Killhouse" *"The Financier" *"The Deposit" *"The Quadrant" *"The Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" *"The Hotline" Trivia *She is of Aussie-American nationality, but chooses not to speak in an Australian accent. *Evil Eye's codename was originally going to be "German Shepherd". *Only Rose has ever seen what was under her eye patch. Which was a faded out left eye as a result of it being cut by a knife. *Although she uses an F57 and S97 in-game, her signature weapons of choice in canon are the AK-74M and MAC-10 chambered in 9mm with a Sionics Suppressor. With their names changed to the AK-91M and MBG *Evil Eye managed to cheat death twice. First during her time in Phoenix when she was betrayed by Jackdaw, and second in The Quadrant when she and a Phoenix operative codenamed "Mjollnir" escaped the collapsing mountain from excessive amounts of C4 in the discussion story "Operation: Zephyr Zone". **The in-game version does not feature Mjollnir as a disguised elite, but SC Elite Guards are present in the mission. *She is in love with Cloak. Which is confirmed in the cutscene "Solitude". **Evil Eye kissed him as he was in the middle of saying that it's wrong of what Jackdaw did to her. |-| Desperado= =Background= *Name: Jonas Balderrama *Designation: Sicario(Castigo Cartel), Rogue(Post-Cartel Work), TA-04(The L'Etrangers) *Role: Specialist, Hitman *Gender: Male *Age: 33 (In 2015) *Affiliations: Castigo Cartel(Formerly), Rogue(Formerly), The L'Etrangers(As a Top Agent) Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama was a kid essentially born into the criminal underworld. He ingrained himself a deep affinity for guns and is a criminal of infamy. He was the known only as the "Machetazo" among the Mexican Law Enforcement for the fact that being one of the few to truly show their face as a criminal struck deep fear into them. He battles fast and with intensity to display his skills. 'History' Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama is a Hispanic man who was born June 7th, 1983. He was a troublemaker as a kid and always found himself around crime in Mexico. The Castigo Cartel abducted him at the age of 11 and killed his father, but his mother escaped. During his time in the Cartel as a newcomer, Jonas Balderrama was quickly taught in the way of firearms under a strict set of rules. He may have had no fame growing up, but eleven years later, Mexican law enforcement would soon notice his face as one of frightening reputation. This was also because the Castigo Cartel assigned him to become their "Sicario", who was generally considered the "Hitman" of a Cartel. After another five years had passed and during those years, Jonas Balderrama was making himself fond of his own codename. He donned upon himself as "Desperado". Considering the fact that when he wanted his jobs done, he wanted them done chop, chop. He was at the top of his game during his time as one of the Castigos, but this drove the head of the Cartel into a state of concern about how deadly Desperado had gotten over the years as a Castigo. The head of the Cartel tasked Desperado with a crucial job along the border; to kill Halcyon operatives or steal loot from those assigned jobs across the U.S-Mexican border. One of them he encountered was Rose, who was busy trying to return money that had been stolen by the Castigo Cartel. Desperado attempted his strike on her, utilizing his fast-paced combat tactics against her. Rose was initially overwhelmed, but managed to adapt to his skills. She lured him into a trap, and shot him four times. Twice in his left arm, once in his left leg and once in the waist. After all that, Rose escaped, which left Desperado humiliated and in custody shortly after Mexican Law Enforcement captured him. He spent only six weeks in prison, however. Because the prison he was in had terrible maintenance and there were too few guards who were poorly equipped to deal with him and the other prisoners there. Shortly after escaping prison and returning to the Castigo Cartel, the head summoned Desperado to the their office. There was one thing necessary to discuss between the two of them. The head of the Cartel explained that there was no more room available for Desperado to be a part of, and that he was to be escorted out of the Cartel, which unknowingly led into an ambush by Halcyon. The vehicle that Desperado was in was destroyed and there was a confirmed body count of 16 Castigos. The Director was after Jonas Balderrama's bounty. As Jonas crawled out of the wrecked van, he had two guns pointed at him. Rose on one side, and now accompanied by Wren on the other. In a seemingly inescapable situation, Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama felt his time was up. Before he was about to accept his face, the wrecked van he crawled out of exploded which luckily granted him a window to escape. To be removed from the Cartel he grew up in for most of his life, it was such a large piece of his life that had been suddenly taken away. In 2010, he was in exile, but he didn't play along to being the outcast. He relegated himself as a Rogue from that point on, and he wanted revenge for his exile. Desperado re-emerged from his rogue-like status in 2012, and the one motive on his mind was to exact revenge on the Castigo Cartel after he made theories with himself about the attempted death of him as means of paying Halcyon to do their dirty work. He was in no organization, he was no hero of the underworld of crime. Just an outcast who wanted his sweet revenge on the Cartel. Under his fury, he waged war by himself on the Castigo Cartel as means of exacting revenge by his own theories. He brought down every single move the Cartel made one by one and was now greatly feared by the head for the fact that Desperado had enough. When Desperado stormed the Castigo Cartel's mansion, he eliminated everyone in the Mansion, with the head being last and without reason either. Desperado felt that to clear something that corrupted him was to eliminate the source directly without reason. It was the Castigo's fault that they made him this way. In 2016, Desperado was no longer alone even after all the damages he caused. He was given another chance by the L'Etrangers. Cloak, who was the head of the organization saw his potential after acquiring intel from past recordings. His talent for fast-paced combat was finally recognized again and as one of the new top agents of the L'Etrangers, his hard work was finally put to good use again. Notable Missions *"Various Heists Employed To Him By The Castigo Cartel" *"The Quadrant" *"The Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" *"The Hotline" Trivia *He is of Hispanic origin. *Desperado is the only character who was never part of either Halcyon or Phoenix. **In the cutscene "Old Wounds", he does talk to Sundance about his past of wanting ties to either organization. But he ended up going against that idea. In the end, he constantly interfered with operations from both organizations during his time as a rogue. *He like Evil Eye uses an F57 in-game but with a CBR-C as a secondary. In canon, he actually uses a Galil ARM and MK-11. With their names changed to the ARM and LR-11. *Desperado's alias before he donned his signature codename was "Machetazo". The word in Spanish means "Machete". *One of the main inspirations for Desperado's character was Sangres from Payday 2. As both share the same last name of "Balderrama" (Though Sangres' real first name is actually "Joseph") and both were a "Sicario" in their respective Cartels. Also, the fact that Desperado fights with fast-paced tactics is an homage to Sangres' intended Dodge Build with the use of the Sicario Perk Deck. **However, both characters left for different reasons. Desperado was exiled while Sangres defected from Mexico. Unlike Sangres, Desperado eradicated the Cartel he once worked for. *In Spanish, the word Castigo which Desperado's Cartel was named after translates to "Punishment". |-| Sundance= =Background= *Name: Karma Petersen *Designation: Transactor(Petersen Family and Danish Mafia), Mob Boss(Reborn Danish Mafia), Transactor(The L'Etrangers) *Role: Breacher, Financier, Mission Coordinator, Mob Boss and Transactor *Gender: Female *Age: 22 (In 2016) *Affiliations: Danish Mafia(Formerly), Reborn Danish Mafia(As the Mob Boss), The L'Etrangers(As a Mission Coordinator, Financier and Transactor) Karma "Sundance Petersen is the sister of Cloak who was separated by the family at a relatively young age and ended up in Denmark. She grew up for most of her life as part of the Danish Mafia and understood that the way they caused crime was only when things hit the fan. She gained notoriety as one of the most powerful transactors of the Danish Mafia Kingpin thanks to her wealthy British family. Only Sundance knows the truth behind the Petersen family and has never told Cloak once. 'History' Karma "Sundance" Petersen was born April 3rd, 1994 into the same wealth that Bentley was apart of. General rule of thumb is that Bentley was the kid who ruled the house of the Petersen residence when they were both kids. In all manner of respect, Bentley treated his sister with the same qualities that he had. At least until they were separated by the fact that the family had made plans to move out and expand. Sundance was taken to Denmark with her father while Bentley remained in England. The venture into Denmark was a turn of events that would shape a lot of Sundance's life. Because as it turned out, her father, Bentley Petersen Sr. actually got his family's wealth from the Danish Mafia and was one of their top crooks who presented himself as a stock broker. In 2012, Sundance replaced her father's role as one of the Kingpin's new transactors. Sundance didn't enjoy it for long, though, and devised herself a plan in secret to overthrow the Mafia. In 2014, she poisoned and killed the Kingpin,then stole all of Danish Mafia's money two days after. Marking an end to a strong, hostile European presence. She went her journey over to American soil in 2015 to look for valid investors she could lend money to or make into transactors for. Two of those targets so happened to be Rose and Jackdaw, who she was more than happy to make negotiations with both on separate conferences. Even today, neither one have a clue how both continually get cash despite efforts to eliminate each-other. The history of Karma Petersen isn't discussed much. She joined the L'Etrangers in 2016 only because she wanted something productive to do besides being some Kingpin's puppet. However, if there was one person that Karma could talk to comfortably, it was Evil Eye. The two often liked talking back and forth with eachother about their pasts and stories they liked sharing in private. Also in 2016, Sundance had become fully aware that Cloak had big missions for everyone to have their part in what for. And with a reborn Danish Mafia at her hand, she was wholly committed to helping Cloak combat and eradicate Steel Cove. Notable Missions (Bolded Ones Indicate She Was Mission Coordinator) *"The Quadrant" *"The Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" Trivia *Sundance just like his older brother Cloak is of British nationality, although growing up in Denmark for most of her life. *Sundance's original codename was going to be "Lucerene" and was also not initially planned to be Cloak's sister. **To further supplement references aside the town of Lucerne, Sweden, she was also originally going to be Swedish and more insane in a similar manner to the character "Wolf" from the Payday series. Who is known as the highly insane technician of the PAYDAY Crew and of Swedish nationality. *Although not fond of weaponry, her signature weapons of choice in canon are a Remington 870 and CZ75. Which are her weapons of choice in-game as the 480 MCS and UP9. *Despite not being present in any missions by Halcyon or Phoenix, she established connections to both organizations using the money she stole from the Danish Mafia's Kingpin who she poisoned to death. |-| The Steel Cove Conflict= The Steel Cove Conflict is a story that branches off the main storyline after the events of the Withdrawal. The plot involves Cloak's grand scheme of eradicating Steel Cove, while preventing interference with Halcyon and Phoenix. At the same time, he does help the two organizations when necessary. In order to unlock the Steel Cove Conflict, complete the Lakehouse in Stealth on Legend difficulty and disobey Rose and Wren by shooting the identified server. Ruining all information it had stored on it. Therefore, unlocking the Steel Cove Conflict storyline. Despite the storyline's events taking place after the Withdrawal, you must do this per-requisite in the Lakehouse to unlock it. Unlock Dialogue The Player destroys the server containing information Wren: "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! That was our only vital information against Phoenix and you wrecked it you imbecile!" Rose: "Wren! Calm down! I'll settle this with them after he returns to-" Wren: "NO! Enough is enough! Because they had me working so hard for them... Now, They shattered me!" Rose: "Wren, stay collected. And handle this professionally!" Wren: "You want me to handle this professionally?! Then I'll just hunt down your squad take their lives! Because YOU, /Name of Operative/, YOU have driven me over the edge!" Rose: "..." Wren: "Rose? Where are you going?" Rose: "I'm leaving this mission, Wren. Because I hope your happy. Happy that you showed who you REALLY ARE!" Wren: "I... I... Rose, I'm sorry for snapping!" Rose: "You had such a reputation, and now you just... Wasted it. Goodbye, Wren" Wren: "What have I done?! Okay, just... Do this quickly. I'm going away for a while. Tell the Director when you get back to Halcyon that I needed a vacation" Trivia *A Badge called "Running From Evil" is earned upon activating this dialogue. Which is a reference the the Doom 2 Soundtrack of the same name that plays on the maps "Entryway" and "Industrial Zone" *Upon activating this dialogue, you will not hear from either Rose or Wren throughout the Lakehouse. Even if you break stealth *You can alternatively destroy the server by throwing it into the water - The Quadrant = "Alright! We're stationed close to the entrance of the Steel Cove outpost!" "Big bro, do you really need to yell it out like that? Volume down a few notches, okay?" "Fine, fine. I'll be quiet. Now, squad. The Director of Halcyon wants this base compromised by us by any means necessary." Cloak and Sundance sharing conversations and instructing the players at the beginning of the mission. Overview The Quadrant is a mission that takes place on August 26th, 2015 and involves the L'Etranger's infiltration or assault on a Steel Cove outpost that the Director tipped off Cloak because they are planning an attack on Halcyon's HQ. "Cloak. I've overheard information on an outpost Steel Cove has amassed in order to use it as a place close to us. What I want your strike team to do is interfere with whatever they plan on attempting to do. The Quadrant is Steel Cove's spearhead. So, make it dull and do it, chop chop." -The Director in mission prelude Objectives Into the Warehouse (Plan A): *Find a way into the warehouse *Find the correct manhole into the sewers *Enter the Alpha Quadrant Wrong Coordinates (Plan A): *Find crates containing code lockers **1 on Rookie **2 on Professional+ **3 on Elite+ *Place the code lockers on the security door *Interrogate the commander for the security door code *Open the security door *Hack the mobilization coordinates **1 on Rookie+ **2 on Elite+ *Escape Into the Warehouse (Plan B) *Find a way into the warehouse *Find the correct manhole into the sewers *Force open the blast door to the Alpha Quadrant Unleash Ragnarok (Plan B) *Find the three crates of C4 *Break open the armory's security door *Find the demolition charges *Plant the demolition charges all over the Alpha Quadrant *Escape before the charges detonate **4:00 on Rookie **3:00 on Professional+ **2:00 on Elite+ Trivia *The Quadrant's name references the respective sixth map from Doom 64, called "Alpha Quadrant" but being shortened to "The Quadrant". *The mission combines inspiration from the Shadow Raid and Beneath the Mountain Heists from Payday 2, with the exception being that you have to destroy the mountain when going loud. *This mission was told in a story-like perspective in "Operation: Zephyr Zone" on discussions. - Old Wounds = Old Wounds is a cutscene that takes place on September 6th, 2015 and involves Desperado talking about his past and original intentions with wanting to join either Halcyon or Phoenix. He briefly tells this to Sundance who stumbled into his room. Story Sundance walks into Desperado's room Desperado: "If you are trying to tell me something, make it fast, I'm trying to sleep" Sundance: "I just wanted to ask you. Have you ever had thoughts of joining either Halcyon or Phoenix?" Desperado: "I did in the past. Now, I don't want to bother with either one. Both see me as an enemy because I always interfered with their operations. Heh, even managed to score a few kills on Halcyon and Phoenix Operatives. Not sure which organization I hate more" Sundance: "What was your past, exactly?" Desperado: "I was born a troublemaker. Abducted and separated from my family by the Castigo Cartel. They took me in to train me with guns at eleven years old. I was gifted in firearms. I rose to dominance in the Cartel. Pulled off countless heists and became one of the best... Until Rose showed up on the border" Sundance: "What happened to you? Why do you say it like that?" Desperado: "I tried jumping the gun against her with my fast-paced tactics, but she caught on to my skills. Then, she lured me into a trap and shot me four times. Left me in humiliation and to be taken into custody. I didn't care about Wren nor the Director, Rose is who I wanted to hunt down. But it is farfetched now that I'm under Cloak's wing." Sundance: "Your thoughts change, always. At one moment you sought vengeance, then you strayed away from making the situation worse. Good thing you avoided that indecision. In the decadence of Halcyon, lies your key to reciprocity" Desperado: "You make a good point. Look, it's getting late and I need to rest after our last mission. We got big plans tomorrow. Heard we have new contractors hired to us by Cloak" Sundance: "Seems like a good opportunity. Well, I'll let you be. See you tomorrow" - The Dark Citadel = "This is the place. Looks haunting" "Steel Cove doesn't nickname it the "Dark Citadel" for nothing. They wanted this place to look intimidating. Also, Jackdaw said the mission will have a huge payout. Hope that turns out true" "Yeah? Well, let's see if we live to see it..." Sundance talking back and forth with the players at the beginning of the mission. Overview The Dark Citadel is a mission that takes place on October 31st, 2015. The objective is to discover where Wren really went after he was supposedly "Killed". The L'Etrangers are given a contract by Jackdaw to scout the place and exfiltrate via prison transfer with this person that can lead to snuffing out Steel Cove for good. "Cloak, I've heard information that someone special is being held captive by Steel Cove. I would like you to return this man alive back to your base so me and you can talk about what he has been doing for the past five months. I promise he won't be met with "Life on the line" interrogation. Just a few questions then I'll leave him alone, and wire you and your crew money." -Jackdaw in mission prelude Objectives Find the interrogation room (Plan A): *Enter the "Dark Citadel" *Interrogate the Elite Guard for access to the interrogation room *Eliminate the guards in the interrogation room *Reveal the person from the chair "Well, well, well. Don't you have some nerve saving me..." "Wren? How?! You were dead!" "I'll save it for later. For now, focus on getting me out." Transfer Wren (Plan A): *Head to the top floor of the base *Force a reboot on the servers *Eliminate the guards sent to investigate *Activate the code lock on the terminal and request access for a transfer *Escape Find the interrogation room (Plan B): *Enter the "Dark Citadel" *Burn through the floor to the interrogation room with thermite *Reveal the person in the chair Transfer Wren (Plan B): *Disable the lockdown protocol (Takes two minutes regardless of difficulty) *Head to the top floor of the base *Infect the servers with the kill code (Takes four minutes regardless of difficulty) *Activate the kill code to delete all systems *Escape Trivia *The mission's name references the respective thirteenth map from Doom 64. *Many similarities to The Blacksite are present in this mission. Such as requesting a prisoner transfer in stealth and forcefully breaking an ally out of Prison. In the case with this mission, it is Wren, which the protagonist is shocked to see still alive after he was supposedly "Killed". Meaning this mission begins a separate timeline where Wren never died to begin with. - Solitude = Solitude is a cutscene that takes place on November 3rd, 2015. In this cutscene, Evil Eye tells Cloak of her past with Phoenix and how she was betrayed by Jackdaw during a late-night mission. Saying that she was left to die in the forests of Flagstaff in a heavy storm. Wren also appears to reunite with Rose. Story Cloak and Evil Eye wander to where she was found by Halcyon after being betrayed Cloak: "Why are you taking me here? Is there something important about this?" Evil Eye: "You should remember this place, Cloak. This is where you first found me after I was betrayed" Cloak: "Oh! It's all coming back together again! There has to be more to you about this! Right!?" Evil Eye: "I'll tell you everything about my past with Phoenix. It was a dark time for me" Cloak: "I'd like to know everything between you and me only. I'll cross my heart and swear on it!" Four Years Ago Evil Eye: "It was at the time where they threw out the fact that I was... Unwelcome. While wrapping up a late-night operation... Jackdaw left me his regards by saying "You prattled with us long enough..." with a grin, pointing his Raven handgun at me. My friend, Dire, could only watch in silence." Cloak: "Sorry to interrupt, but I never knew you had a friend in Phoenix. Perhaps... Ah, I'll save it and let you continue." Evil Eye: "I didn't know why he pointed his gun at me, until I immediately realized..." Evil Eye was shot Evil Eye: "...This was a betrayal. After I got shot by Jackdaw, he and the others left without me. I lied on the ground. Unconscious for half an hour and alone on a stormy night" Back to the Present Evil Eye: "I get so emotional over this! It's always this story that makes me tear up!" Cloak: "It's not right of what he did! To bite you in the back is-" Evil Eye kisses Cloak before he can finish. Both speak about their feelings in their minds regarding each-other Cloak: "Ah! Wow! I-I, um... Err. I'm at a loss for words! Are you okay? You look so upset" Evil Eye: "I've always been thinking of you. Ever since you left to go undercover, I've had it so rough in Halcyon and just wanted to get away!" Cloak: "You made the right move. Halcyon's not for you and it wasn't for me. I'm taking my mask off. I've been wearing this all day. I thought about you a lot when I was undercover in Phoenix" Evil Eye: "After a full year of going undercover for Phoenix... You always thought of me? Oh, Bentley! I have so much gratitude towards you! I've felt like I was alone forever when you left!" Cloak: "Irene. I've always wanted to tell you this but I'm nervous to say it" Evil Eye: "Yeah? I'm okay with it! I won't be bothered!" Cloak: "I love you. From deep within my heart" Evil Eye: "That means so much to me! Because I also had the same feeling towards you!" Cloak: "I think we should head back to base. Just to ease up anything else you want to tell me. Is that okay, Irene? Irene? Are you okay?" Evil Eye: "I don't feel so good, Bentley..." Evil Eye faints from a spark Cloak: "Irene! Irene! Get up! Don't die on me, please!" Transitions to a flashback after she got shot by Jackdaw. Evil Eye gasping after waking up P.Evil Eye: "I'm alive? What happened!? What even is happening!? Ahh! What is this pain!? AHH! The pain is worsening! This is AGONY!" Evil Eye climbs atop a large rock to try easing the wound P.Evil Eye: "I don't want this to be the end. I don't want to die... I don't want to die... But I'm left with no other choice than to accept fate..." As she falls unconscious again in the flashback, she is rescued by an unlikely hero P.Cloak: "Cloak to HQ! I found a girl lying on a rock! I'm bringing her back to get her hospitalized!" Flashback ends. Evil Eye lies in a hospital room with Cloak and Rose in there too Rose: "Your welcome for the lift, Cloak. You sure you don't want me to come in?" Cloak: "You can come in with me, Rose. Just hoping Evil Eye's okay" Rose: "Look! She's waking up!" Cloak: "Evil Eye? Can you hear me?" Rose: "I was just thinking, wanna go out for hot dogs after this?" Cloak: "Not right now, Rose. I want to ensure Evil Eye is okay" Rose: "Was only trying to be thoughtful, but I understand this is serious" Evil Eye: "Oh.. What happened? Why is Rose here too?" Cloak: "You fainted, and I had Rose drive me to the hospital" Cloak is shocked to see Evil Eye get up so easily after she fainted, but Rose is impressed Evil Eye: "Excuse me for a moment. I need my clothes back" Rose: "Gotta give her credit. She's tough, like really tough" Cloak: "Yep. She's my hero. Rose, I need to speak to you in private" Rose: "Well okay. Let's move away from Evil Eye so we can discuss what's on your mind" Cloak: "Evil Eye told me about wanting to get away from Halcyon because of how you treat her" Rose: "Well, it's not easy knowing your operatives can die at any moment!" Cloak: "I know it's hard work, but with how you've treated your ops lately, you think it's just a game" Rose: "I know it isn't a game! You don't trust me with how I do my work as mission coordinator!?" Cloak: "I do trust you, Rose. But your work ethic is "Unreliable". That's why I understood Jackdaw better" Rose: "OH! So, that's what this is now, huh? Taking Jackdaw over me is what your saying?" Cloak: You should be aware that you need to learn from your enemy. There's a Yin in every Yang, Rose" Rose: "Hmp! Well, then I can bet it's hard to be you then" Evil Eye: "Are you done arguing? I could hear while I changed clothes" Cloak: "Yes, Evil Eye. We're done bickering" Evil Eye: I know I overheard you guys with me wanting to leave Halcyon, but everyone has to move on. None of us can stay in the past forever" Cloak: "She's right, Rose. And before you jump the gun on calling me a traitor, I have a new organization" Rose: "Hah! If you got a new organization, you better have evidence to back up your diplomacy with Halcyon! Ah, that's a laugh! Cloak: "Really now? Because I got all the evidence to speak of thanks to our last mission. Come in, Wren" Wren enters the room Rose: "Wren? Is that really you? Rose runs up to Wren to hug him Rose: "Wren! It really is you! I thought you were gone forever! Where have you been!?" Wren: "You're not usually this chirpy about me. Something going on, Rose?" Rose: "Shut up! I know you missed me!" Wren: "I should've said that! Either way, I'm grateful that we're both happy to be back together" Evil Eye: "So, where are we going off to next? Any new hobbies to think of, Cloak?" Cloak: "I want to relax right now. Rose is gratuitous to see Wren again and I want to go out together" - The Lair = "How are you guys doing over there in Utah? I know this new suspect we got on our hands finds it real cozy" "This was the last place I wanted to go to besides seeing Salt-Lake City, Sundance" "Well aren't you acting salty like the salt water." Sundance doing small talk with the players in the mission The Lair is a mission that takes place on August 13th, 2017. In this mission, Sundance coordinates a mission on a camouflaged Steel Cove base near Salt-Lake City. The objective revolves around a suspect that the L'Etrangers have targeted due to vital information regarding the plans with Steel Cove's dwindling funds being exported to another secure location. "The Lair might not be the most creative name I've heard for a Steel Cove outpost, but it's a hard cookie to break. Intel provided has also revealed about a suspect who's been giving away vital information about plans to move money to my location disguised as a transactor. Little do they know, it's a trick and they are going to get what's coming. This will be another fatal blow to Steel Cove." -Sundance in mission prelude Objectives The Lair: *Find the briefing room *Search the briefing room's archives for clues *Target the correct suspect in the archives *Upload the intel into the computer *Finalize the fund transfer to the new location *Take the hard drive and evac Trivia *The mission's name references the respective name of the thirtieth map from Doom 64 *This is the only mission to have the same objectives regardless of going stealth or loud *One of the suspects you can acquire via archives is Celeste Rivera. Who was the HVT in the Scientist mission - Unity = Unity is a cutscene taking place on September 10th, 2017. Involving the attention of both Halcyon and Phoenix, Cloak makes the move of attempting to confront both with intentions of staying out of primarily Halcyon's way. The Director refuse to accept his answers and the three organizations steer towards what can be only having another organization join their shadow war. Story Wren: "Director, why have you brought me here? Is there something we need to discuss?" Director: "It's regards to the L'Etrangers. I don't know how Cloak always does it, but he keeps beating me and Jackdaw to vital targets and evidence" Wren: "If you think you can tell me to go out and kill him, you're sorely mistaken. He saved me from the Dark Citadel and I forever owe him my respect" Director: "What are you on to, Wren?" Wren: "Speak for yourself, Director. I'm going to ask Jackdaw for assistance. I reckon you should do the same" Director: "...I'll do it. I want to get to the bottom of this" Six Hours Later Jackdaw: "What do you mean he needs my help?" Sparrow: "The Director wants Cloak eliminated. Despite his answers and pleas, the Director of Halcyon isn't putting up with him" Jackdaw: "I'm not willing to go soft, but if the Director wants a talk, then he comes to me for chatter" Wren: "We searched everywhere, sir. Except for this room" Director: "Breach the room then" Wren kicks down the door Jackdaw: "Gun safety's on" Wren: "Hey, old-timer... I apologize for who I formerly was" Jackdaw: "Only took you ten years" Wren: "But I promise. I'm a changed man for the better" Director: "Jackdaw, I wish to have a word with you. Just why are the L'Etrangers doing actions against us? Hearing their deals with you and I want to address that" Jackdaw: "So, what you're saying is that you find this guy to be a master of deception. You are right on that. Cloak and his comrades are all lords of lies to anyone outside his organization" Cloak and Rose reveal themselves inside the room Cloak: "Precisely. Why do you think I get away with everything so easily, Director? You and your free-will always getting you in trouble. You should be thankful I stopped that spearhead on Halcyon before it happened. Because you made that distress call and I answered on it" Director: "Cloak? Rose? What's going on? Is this a setup?" Rose: "It's no setup, Director. What this really is is negotiations. Even though you are the head of Halcyon, you have no saying power here. You can just check the records of what Cloak has been doing to Steel Cove" Director: "What is this?" Jackdaw: "These were records regarding Steel Cove's budget. Cloak's drained them. The remaining funds are going to his sister's mansion in Miami who she disguised as a financial backer, but she's currently in Europe and will continue to be there by the time this operation unfolds" Rose: "So, Director. What do you have to say?" Director: "..." Wren: "I say we let him tend to being stoic. We'll discuss the plans to administer the killing blow to Steel Cove. So, let's do this" - The Hotline = "I got a bad feeling about this" "No need to panic, guys. I got a new contractor who will help you out. He's especially deadly against law enforcement. Remember, we are also here to extract vital information about a new threat on our radar." "Well. Time to get my game face on." Cloak at the beginning of the mission The Hotline is a mission that takes place on September 12th, 2017, and involves a heist in Miami to steal funds and information about a new branch of Steel Cove that will replace it in less than a month. Steel Cove in this mission makes a last-ditch effort by transferring all their money to a hotline stationed in Miami. "Steel Cove knows they are gassed! So, in order to try and stay afloat, they are sending whatever money they got left to a hotline stationed here in Miami. Investigate my sister's mansion there. Make sure to leave them empty-handed by the end of it." -Cloak in the mission prelude Objectives Asking Politely (Plan A): *Find a way into the hotline mansion undetected *Disable the security shutters *Find a package containing the Kingpin's phone number *Set up a phone call with the Kingpin *Enter the Kingpin's office *Wire the hotline's funds to the L'Etrangers *Escape The Money Raid (Plan B): *Disable the mansion security (Takes two minutes regardless of difficulty) *Break into the mansion *Burn a hole into the Kingpin's office (Takes one minute) *Eliminate the Kingpin's henchmen *Wire the hotline's funds to the L'Etrangers *Escape Trivia *This mission directly references the Hotline Miami series and it's respective heist from Payday 2. As well as having elements from the Scarface Mansion heist. *The Kingpin is not present whatsoever in the mission since she was in Europe during the time this mission takes place. Although you have to make a call to her in order to ensure your okay to enter her office. The operatives recognize her voice as Sundance's own and she makes a deal to let them take the money back to the L'Etranger's HQ in stealth. **If done loud, she instead commands her henchmen to act as a last line of defense to protect the hotline's money as if she was being attacked by unknown enemies. Also, if you are detected at any time she allows you to wire the money to you, she will simply tell you that you are on your own. *Despite being part of the non-canon Steel Cove Conflict, this is the only mission to not involve Steel Cove going loud. Instead being replaced by SWAT. - S.E.E.K.R = S.E.E.K.R is a cutscene that takes place on October 4th, 2017 and involves the new government organization that has fully replaced Steel Cove and has put the criminal underworld at risk of eliminated. Evil Eye after going missing was also found captive by the new organization and Cloak gathers Halcyon and Phoenix to put aside their differences to try and stop S.E.E.K.R before they destroy everyone. Story At Halcyon HQ Wren: "Director. It is done. The L'Etrangers have eliminated Steel Cove and left it in disarray" Director: "I assume they got a hold of whatever funds they had left. Cloak and Sundance know all the ropes for sure and exploit their foes doing so. Hmm, but Steel Cove matters not anymore. For I have spoken. Now, Wren, there seems to be no one left to oppress us besides Phoenix" Wren: "I wouldn't get self-righteous. They eliminated one big face in the game, but something scarier could easily replace it..." Meanwhile In Phoenix Sparrow: "SWEET! Cloak did it! Steel Cove is gone!" Jackdaw: "..." Sparrow: "Jackdaw, why are you not celebrating with us? This is a huge win for the criminal underworld! There has to be something on your mind, right?" Jackdaw: "I don't know what it is exactly, but I've felt a heavy sense of dread for the past few weeks. Cloak may have beaten square one, but I feel phase two has begun. To put it like this, Sparrow... Welcome to the final judgement" Four Days Later, in the L'Etranger's HQ Cloak: "So, I know what I did is a bit too close to your guys' likings, but I have news to cover" Jackdaw: "I know it's not good news" Cloak: "I talked with Jackdaw before making this meeting, and he told me something dreadful was coming in his prediction. Something that would oppose all of us like Steel Cove did. This is a new fish in the pond we're facing calling themselves "S.E.E.K.R". A rapid response force organization in the vain of Steel Cove. They call themselves "Private Security", but are really just an army of mercenaries that have grown rapidly. They are led by a man who goes by the name "Frost". A high-value target" Jackdaw: "Frost. I hate hearing that guy's name" Cloak: "What do you mean, Jackdaw?" Director: "It was from 15 years ago. In 2002, the man presented himself to the board of directors at Halcyon. He wanted to give his input that he could help us through absurd fashion. We all laughed as we rejected his ideas, but then he left without a word, and soon, the ceiling came burning down on us as Frost's conglomerates attacked. I was the only one who survived that surprise attack, after Jackdaw found me trapped under rubble" Jackdaw: "Heh. Back when I still had my other eye, but seriously. Do not take this guy lightly. I never did, even after I betrayed Halcyon. My two biggest mistakes to trust him and betray Halcyon. But that no longer matters. What does matter is we have to stop S.E.E.K.R and Frost before they get out of hand. Because this guy's influence spreads like a plague" Cloak: "I also found out that S.E.E.K.R had captured Evil Eye six days after she went missing from our last major mission. She's being held at an island called "Drestin". Once home to citizens, it was destroyed, rebuilt and revised by Japan in World War 2. After the war ended, no one had a use for it. Until now with Frost on the Chess board" Director: "We've made plans to amass all three organizations as a contributed effort to rid S.E.E.K.R. Five and Five from Halcyon and Phoenix. Cloak is sticking his men behind to protect us" Jackdaw: "Let's get ourselves together. He's gonna attack with a display of brute force. We'll give these guys our display of courage to secure the criminal underworld's prosperity for good" }} Category:Blog posts